


Mine and Only Mine

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Wakes & Funerals, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Yandere Jack to Gabriel"





	

Gabe stood next to the open casket in the funeral home, staring down blankly at the body. This was a shell of the man he had knew, tanned skin pale, happy eyes closed, no cocky smirk on his lips. He was in his official uniform. It looked all wrong.

Jack quietly came up behind Gabe, slowly wrapping an arm around his waist. “You did the best you could’ve, Gabriel.” Gabe nodded, only to acknowledge Jack’s existence next to him, eyes never leaving the corpse’s face.

Other people started entering the parlor, members of Overwatch only. Hana was openly sobbing, clinging to tattered fabric that had once belonged to the dead man, the red fabric a stark contrast to her black dress. Genji was next to her, arm around her, trying to comfort her. The other members were stoic, stone faced. They knew that the death wasn’t exactly as it seemed, but no one could prove it, or even place a suspect.

Hanzo approached and stood next to Gabriel, an incense holder in one hand, a stick of incense in the other. Gabriel looked at Hanzo and pulled a lighter out that the deceased was never seen without. “He enjoyed this scent most.” Hanzo murmured, placing the ceramic holder on the closed part of the casket, taking the lighter offered and lighting the stick. He let it burn for a moment, blowing gently on the flame.

His eyes closed as he placed a hand on the man’s chest, a prayer whispered before he walked away. Gabriel had to clear his throat to hold back his tears. Jack rubbed his back gently. “You did your best.” Gabriel turned and hugged Jack tightly to his chest, burying his face in Jack’s hair, Jack’s face pressed into his neck.

No one could see Jack’s smile.

No one came in between him and Gabriel.


End file.
